Secrets
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva have some secrets they're hiding from coworkers and those they love. What could they be? and in this most recent update WHY is Tony so angry at Ziva. Please RnR. Remember to smile :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't Want to. Have fun Reading. Yes, There is more to come.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sits at his desk, already on his third cup of coffee, ready for the rest of his team to arrive to begin the work day. He hears the familiar ding of the elevator, and Tony DiNozzo's jovial laugh as his phone begins to ring. "Gibbs," he says gruffly into the phone preparing himself for a new case. As he listens to the caller on the other end, he watches as Kate, Tony and McGee walk out of the elevator and pause in front of their cubicles.

They all watch as his always steely gaze falters and shows fear for just a moment before he rushes out of his seat and towards the stairs. "Boss?" Tony questions ready to follow buts gets no response in return before Gibbs disappears around the corner.

"I wonder what that was about." Kate questions as she places her backpack by her desk.

"Yeah I've never seen him move that fast? Tony comments dropping into his seat. After a few seconds of contemplation he looks over to McGee as he takes his seat as well. "Probie pull up the incoming phone records from Gibbs' phone," Tony commands.

"Please is usually the customary response when you ask for a favor," McGee replies unhappy that Tony is already acting as the boss.

"Come on Probie. Just do it. I mean don't you want to know why Gibbs left here in such a hurry," he says glancing down at McGee. Receiving just a glare in response Tony rolls his eyes before giving into the pressure. "Fine, can you please pull the records from Gibbs' phone?" he asks watching as McGee's fingers work their magic to bring up the phone logs.

"Okay here we are. Gibbs received a call at 0655 from Tel Aviv, Israel. It looks like from a local hospital." McGee says looking up at both Tony and Kate as they both glance curiously at the now empty desk.

"Who does Gibbs' know in Israel?" Kate questions aloud.

Eighteen hours and thirty minutes later Jethro Gibbs steps outside the doors of Ben Gurion International Airport and into the midday sun of Tel Aviv. He quickly grabs a cab and informs him of the hospital he wishes to go to. With some extra urging he convinces the driver to go faster, his impatience getting the better of him. In record time Gibbs arrives outside the hospital, looking up he glances at the rows of windows wondering which one holds the person he's looking for.

He makes his way inside and quickly informs the receptionist of the person he's looking for. She makes quick work of directing him to the second floor, Surgery and Recovery. Stepping off the elevator, he scans the hallways and waiting area until he spots a woman with dark curly hair and tan kissed skin sitting by herself with her head in her hands. "Leah?" he asks making his way up to her.

"Jethro," Leah cries as she jumps into his waiting arms. His arms tighten around her as he places a comforting kiss into the part of her hair.

"Have you seen her yet? How is she?" Gibbs asks as he leads them both to sit down in the awaiting chairs.

"No, father called me once they had found her. All I know is that she has a couple broken ribs a punctured spleen, and….and she was shot," she says in between pauses of crying into his shoulder. Gibbs tightens his grip on her hand as he looks back at the doors hoping to see a doctor exit from them. "Jethro, do you think she'll make it?" Leah whispers hoping beyond all that her daughter will survive.

"She will. I have no doubt. After all she has you for a mother," Gibbs laughs.

"And you for a father," Leah teases back, referring to his well known bull headedness.

"Family of Ziva David," they hear a doctor announce as he enters into the waiting room. Gibbs and Leah both stand up, worry etched onto their faces as they await the news. "Hi, I'm Dr. Guidon. I've been working on Ms. David, Mrs.…"

"Miss David and this is her father, Jethro Gibbs," Leah says introducing her ex-husband to the doctor.

"Thank You. Anyhow Ms David and Mr. Gibbs your daughter came into with some very severe injuries. Her most sever of course being the bullet near her heart. It was luckily a through and through and did not hit any major arteries. She will need time to heal, but I believe if she makes it through the next 48hours, Miss. David should be fine." Doctor Guidon says giving a comforting smile to the now relieved parents.

Out of the corner of his eye the doctor sees a nurse give him the okay that the patient is settled. "It seems Miss David is settled in her room. If you will follow me I'll take you to your daughter," he says standing along with the anxious parents.

Opening the door, Leah gasps at the site of her daughter, lying among the light blue sheets with all sorts of wires and tubes connected to her. "Oh my Zivalah," she cries rushing to her daughter's side. She silently runs her hands over the exposed bandages as a lone tear slips down her cheek. Gibbs watches from the doorway along with the doctor as his ex-wife brushes back stray strands of curly hair from his daughter's face.

"I will leave you two now. Just press the call button if you need anything," the doctor says.

"Thank you Doctor," Gibbs says before heading into the room himself. He moves next to Leah, and slowly wraps his arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Look at her Jethro. She's so pale. Father told me as much as he could of what happened. Apparently the mission had gone wrong. One of the other officer's had turned on her team. The man had killed two others before he aimed at Ziva. They fired at the same time. His bullet hit her chest, hers right between his eyes," Leah says as she runs her hand along Ziva's exposed arm.

"That's my girl," Gibbs mumbles earning him a glare from his ex-wife.

For some hours they continue to stand vigil over their injured daughter until Gibbs notices Leah begin to sway. "Hey are you okay?" Gibbs asks pulling her in closer to support her.

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten since I got word," she confesses as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you get something to eat? I'll stay here and I promise to call you if anything changes," he suggests already seeing the argument about to form on her lips. Leah glances back at Ziva, then back at Gibbs ready to fight, but knowing it's futile as her stomach just ever so slightly telling her its demand for food. "You promise Jethro." With a nod Gibbs' head she exits the room, but not before placing a kiss on Ziva's cheek.

Left alone Gibbs turns back to his daughter and takes her hand in his, just as he did when she was a child. "Ziver," he says quietly. Pulling up a chair he sits down and rests his head on the bed rail. "I wish you didn't have to go through this. Your life shouldn't be surrounded by fear and pain. You should be able to have a life and days where you don't have to worry. If only I had tried harder to stop you when you told me you wanted to join Mossad. I tried to show you that this life isn't meant for you. Living every day with revenge in your heart is not good." He says as his thumb runs over the roughed knuckles of her hand.

"I wished you had tried harder too. I wished I had tried harder. This is no way for our daughter to live," Leah says from behind him having heard most of his speech from her position in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to go get something to eat," he states warningly.

"I did and I brought you up something too," she says showing him the large cup of coffee. He gives her a smirk before taking the cup and pulling the other chair closer. "You know she does the same thing as you, but mainly with tea. She main lines it and it's always too strong." Leah lets out a small laugh before the room goes silent as they both glance at Ziva hoping for some sign of movement.

"Sometimes I wish we had stayed in America, instead of coming back here where my father could get his hands on her," Leah sighs sadness flowing into her eyes.

"There are days I regret that we couldn't make it work. Not just for Ziva, but for us. You did help me," Gibbs says looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You helped me too, but we both brought in a lot of baggage to the marriage, you with Shannon and Kelly and me with Kaleb. We only lasted as long because of Ziva," she says as she wraps her hand around his forearm.

"I wish I could have protected her more," Gibbs says glancing back at his daughter as he feels the slight movement of her fingers in his hand.

"Don't blame yourself. There's not much either of us could have done then, but maybe you can do something now. Take her back to D.C. Jethro."

Gibbs head turns quickly, looking back at Leah with shock written across his face. "Leah!" he says in a loud whisper, but before he can say more she interrupts him.

"Please Jethro. I'm not sure how much longer Ziva will be alive if she stays here. I won't lose my little girl. Not permanently," she says as tears begin to roll down her cheeks leaving glimmering tears.

Watching her closely, Gibbs places his coffee on the floor before reaching up to brush away her tears. He pulls her in closer and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll see what I can do, but it's going to have to be Ziva's decision. You know we can't force her to do anything," he says making a smile form on her face.

"Thank You Jethro," she says wrapping her arms around him. They continue to embrace until the sound of rustling sheets disturbs them.

"Ima…Papa…"Ziva moans groggily gaining the attention of both of them.

Two weeks later Gibbs sits in Ben Guiron International airport at a departure gate, coffee in hand as he reads an article from the day's Washington Post. A groan from the seat next to him pulls him from his thoughts. "It's okay Ziver," he says running his hands along her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Her eyes crack open at his touch and her head moves to look at him. "You okay?" he asks as he pulls his jacket up around her shoulders.

"Yes. I am just a little sore," Ziva says as she carefully moves herself into a sitting position. "Did you bring me any?" she asks gesturing to the cup in his hand.

"No but I did bring you some tea," he says pointing to the seat next to her.

"Toda," she says taking a sip of her tea, and smiling as the warm liquid travels down her throat.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Gibbs says taking a quick glance at her.

"I think it is a little late for that question, no" Ziva laughs showing Gibbs the ticket in her hand.

"Yes I am ready. I know Ima wishes for me to be safe and have a better life. She has always wanted that. With all that has occurred I believe this move with be best for me. Yes, much better for me." She says the last part quietly to herself before looking up at her father with a thankful smile. "Thank you Papa." Ziva places a kiss on his cheek as they hear their flight being called for boarding.

"Anything for you Ziver," he says with a smile glad to have his daughter with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Okay haamjoha brought up a good point that I wish to address now, even though I SO should have done it earlier. Sorry my fault. This AU. So Ziva may seem a little different and no she has no siblings. Now about the first part of her question. OH that will be answered hear. So you'll have to read. Again that you for all the comments and follows. I really appreciate them. And if you have any idea where this will lead. Send me something. I'm only up to four chapters in my head and this thing has no end in sight. Sorry this is so long.

Leaves blow across the parking lot of the apartment complex as the cool wind nips at the few people outside. Tony DiNozzo steps out of his blue mustang into the night wearing his favorite Ohio State sweatshirt and a pair of well worn jeans. He looks up at the apartment building and smiles as he spots the familiar illuminated window. He reaches back into the car to grab the Pizza and DVD before walking up the path.

Reaching the apartment door Tony can't help but smile at the fact that he is going to be spending another amazing night with his girlfriend of four months. His girlfriend, Tony still feels odd when he ponders the fact that he does have a girlfriend. Being known as a womanizer most of his life, he never thought he would commit to one woman.

It all changed though one day when he visited the coffee shop near his home. He had just stepped into line when he spotted her at the condiments counter wearing running shorts, a gray hoodie and hair curly brown hair tied back. At first he was just appreciating the view, but when she turned it was as if his world stopped. His palms became sweaty and his heart began to race as she walked passed him and out of the shop.

For the next five days Tony would get in line just as she was exiting. On the seventh day his luck changed. She wasn't leaving and she wasn't in line. She was sitting by a window reading. He had found his open and took it. From that moment on they had been together.

He is brought out of his thoughts as he notices his first knock did not bring his girlfriend to open the door. "Honey I'm Home," he yells knocking once again.

"Tony what are you doing? Are you trying to resurrect the dead," she says opening the door with a flurry.

"Its wake the dead my ZeeVah," he replies as he makes his way into the apartment. Ziva rolls her eyes at his correction as shuts the door, and follows him into her living room.

"So my little furry bear, what did you bring for us tonight?" she asks making a detour to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Well we have Marco's famous pepperoni pizza, and the classic Bogie and Bergman film 'Casablanca'," he says pulling a slice a pizza from the box before leaning back into the couch.

"I do not understand what you fascination is with movies. I personally find reading a much more relaxing way of unwinding," Ziva says making herself comfortable as he arms wrap around his middle.

"It's an American thing my Israeli minx, but it's not just about unwinding, but watching the acting, scenery, all of it. It's the experience." He smiles and places a quick kiss on her lips before pressing play.

After two hours the credits begin to roll pulling the cuddling couple apart. As they untangle themselves Tony looks over at Ziva and asks, "So what do you think?" She begins to clear the table as she contemplates her response.

"It is okay I guess," she says walking to drop the box off in the kitchen.

"Okay, just okay. Come on Ziva it's an American classic, the perfect love story, a cinematography masterpiece. I mean with just that one line, 'Here's looking at you kid,' he says in his best bogie impression. Its genius," he says in utter shock at her confession.

"Tony I did like the story line, but as I have told you before I am not much for movies. I much more prefer to experience life and places physically than by just watching it." She says sitting back down on the couch.

"Then why?" he asks glancing at her curiously as his body turns toward hers.

"Because you enjoy them, they make you happy, and I like to see you happy," Ziva says as her fingers make their way through his hair.

"I like to see you happy too," Tony laughs as he pulls her into his arms.

He leans in for a kiss, but before his lips can meet hers, her hand stops him. "Tony I need to ask you something serious?" She pushes him back in order to get a better look at him.

"How serious?" he asks with a nervous smirk.

"Tony I know we have said that we are taking this slow, but by this time in a relationship in Israel the other person has already met the family." She rambles as her hands go flying.

"Whoa, Ziva, slow down. Are you asking me to meet the rents," Tony says as he grabs her hands bringing her focus back on him.

"Yes. Well that is my father."

Tony remains silent as he tries to read her thoughts. "Your father. You mean the man who taught you how to fire a gun, and is a federal agent himself," he says gulping at the thought.

"Tony please be serious," she says punching his shoulder.

"When?" he asks while running his hand up and down her arm as he flashes a trusting smile.

"Next Sunday. Here we could all have dinner," she says watching him nervously.

"Okay I'd be glad to meet you father," he says pulling her in for a kiss.

A week later Tony stands Ziva's kitchen at one end of the counter watching her cook as he drums his fingers on the counter top. "Tony will you stop, you are driving me up the hall," Ziva says frustrated at his nervousness.

"Sorry Zee, just a little nervous," Tony admits glancing at her from under his eyelashes.

"Go set the table for me please," she says pointing to the dishes next to him.

"Uh yeah sure," he mumbles as he carries the dishes to the dining table. As he sets the table his mind begins to run wild at the upcoming event of meeting his girlfriend's father. "Oh God I'm going to die tonight."

"Tony you should not be worried. I am sure my father will eventually come to like you. Just like I have," Ziva says as she places the entrée on the table.

"Eventually! That doesn't make me feel any better," he whines.

"Tony…" she is interrupted by the knock on the door drawing their attention.

"It's him. Do you think he brought his gun," he says his voice shaking in fear.

"It will be fine my furry bear and do not worry I did ask him not to bring his gun. But he does always have a knife," Ziva says as she walks to the door.

Upon opening Ziva greets her father happily. "Hello Papa," she says enveloping him into a hug.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs laughs as he places a kiss on her cheek. "It's good to see you again," he says as they break the hug. "So where is this boyfriend of yours?' he asks as Ziva leads him into the apartment.

"Papa, I would like for you to meet Anthony DiNozzo, and Tony this is my father Leroy Jethro,"

"Gibbs" Tony interrupts seeing his boss walk into the dining room. The color quickly drains from his face as he searches for something to lean on. All of his worst nightmares have just come to fruition.

"Do you two know each other?" Ziva asks looking between her two men.

"Tony here is my senior field agent at NCIS," Gibbs says without expression as he sits down at the table. Tony and Ziva follow suit but not before Tony gives her a glance filled with more dread and fear than when he arrived.

After a rather silent dinner, Ziva begins to clear the table giving Tony and Gibbs time to talk. Tony watches Ziva walk out of the room before turning to face Gibbs. Once their eyes lock he takes a deep breath before spilling his guts. "I'm sorry Gibbs, and yeah I know rule six. But if I had known I would have never. I mean I respect you boss, and I would never disrespect you like this knowingly. Now I can understand if you want me to break up with her, but Gibbs I have to be honest this isn't like what you're thinking," he rambles.

Gibbs remains silent as he processes all that his senior field agent has revealed. All the while, Tony can only stare at him, hoping beyond all that his knife stays securely where it's hidden. "Can I trust you Tony?" he asks the self professed playboy.

"You can trust me Gibbs. I know what you think about me. You've overheard me talk about my many relationships with women, but with Ziva it's different. I'm different because of her. She's easy to be with. She allows me to be me. She makes me better. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt her. I wouldn't give up all that I have with Ziva for anything in the world," Tony says with much more confidence that when he started.

"You really care about her. I'm glad. Ziva's been through a lot in her life, she deserves to have something to make her smile," Gibbs says with a satisfied smile that all is going well in his daughter's life.

With a nod of his head Gibbs signals the all clear for Ziva to join them again. She walks into the room and up to Tony, taking his shaking hand in hers. "Did you behave papa?" she asks giving a questioning glare toward her father.

"Don't I always Ziver," he says with a teasing smile.

"That can be debated," she teases back as she watches her father hold back a laugh at the fear flashing across Tony's face.

Gibbs looks at his watch and sighs as he sees the time. "It's time I headed home," he says standing up from his seat.

"Okay papa. Let me walk you to the door," Ziva says as she walks her father the short distance to the door. "Be careful," she says opening the door for him.

"I promise I will be. Goodnight Tony I'll you tomorrow, and I'll call you once I'm home," he says to Ziva kissing her on the cheek before exiting the apartment.

Locking the door behind her father Ziva turns around and leans against the door as she glances over at tony. "Well I think that went well," she laughs.

"I can't believe I'm dating the boss' daughter. This is like a very bad Ryan Reynolds movie," he says banging his head on the table. "I'm going to be dead tomorrow."

"Oh Tony, my father will not kill you. He is a very reasonable man," She says walking towards him.

"Reasonable, hah. I just hope you've enjoyed these last few months. I'm not sure I'll be able to make the next," Tony groans as Ziva places a gentle hand on his back.

The ding of the elevator jolts Tony's head up from his desk. His body fills with fear as he waits for his boss to come into view. However, upon seeing his coworkers he lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't believe it. Tony at work before eight a.m. I'd never thought I'd see the day," Kate says as her and McGee enter the bullpen.

"Don't start with me Kate. I'm not in the mood for it today," Tony says placing some paperwork violently in a file as he gives an annoyed glare towards his coworker.

"Whoa Tony, what's gotten into you?" she asks walking up to his desk.

"I'm dating the boss' daughter," Tony says glancing at the elevator as he hears it ding again.

"What! Who?" Kate demands.

"Gibbs'."

"Gibbs has a daughter?" McGee questions while joining his coworkers at Tony's desk.

"I do McGee. Tony my office now," Gibbs demands as he passes from behind them on his way to the elevator.

"Coming boss," Tony says bolting out of the chair and rushing after him.

"He's dead," McGee remarks as he walks back to his desk.

"Oh yeah," Kate laughs as she watches Tony slip into the elevator just before the doors close.

"Yow!" Tony yells as he receives a slap to the back of his head upon entering the elevator. "What was that for?" he asks jolting as the elevator's emergency stop switch is flipped.

"That was for dating my daughter," Gibbs says turning to face his agent.

"Yes boss," Tony says rubbing his head. "I love her Gibbs," he confesses stopping Gibbs' hand before it can deliver another slap.

The few moments of silent that reign in the elevator put Tony into a false since of security allowing Gibbs to land another stinging slap to his now exposed skin. "And that one?" he asks.

"To remind you if you ever hurt her. I promise I will kill you," Gibbs says watching as Tony understands his not so idle threat.

Gathering the courage, Tony clears his throat loudly stopping Gibbs from reaching the emergency switch. "What is it DiNozzo?" he asks turning back to Tony.

"Boss can I ask just one question?" Receiving a quirked eyebrow in response he continues. "You and Ziva's mother, well, exactly which one?" Tony asks stumbling over the question.

"Ex-wife number one," he says before flipping the switch causing the doors to open, and leaving Tony with a shocked expression in the empty elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, so much of this story is borrowed from the SWAK episode. So don't own a lot but a few lines. I hope you enjoy. And it's supposed to be a little different to the episode. So please don't try to over compare. As always thank you for reading.

His eyes light up with interest as he sees the bright red lips on the back of the envelope. "I think that's for me probie," Tony says wrenching the envelope out of McGee's hands. He walks back to his desk and eagerly tears the envelope open. With one breath a fine white powder disperses into the air causing everyone to freeze.

With calm revere Gibbs stands atop his desk and announces," we have opened an envelope with a white substance. Everyone head to the holding area and follow protocol. The entire third floor begins to exit as Tony cleans his hands and hair with the water bottle Kate had thrown him. "McGee you up on protocol?" Gibbs asks after hearing Kate finish her call to security.

"Yes Boss. We take our clothing to be burned and then wee shower for decontamination, and get our blood drawn." McGee says already backing away from Tony.

"Then let's hit the shower," Kate says leading the team to the showers.

"Thought you'd never ask," Tony says walking past Gibbs. "Sorry boss," he says before rounding the corner.

The sound of water hitting tiles filters throughout the small room as do the voices from the occupants inside each stall. "Maybe it's not anthrax. It could be the Bubonic Plague, small pox, cholera" McGee calls out hoping to offer some answers.

"Thanks probie, that makes me feel much better," Tony says gulping at the thought of a much more serious disease.

"Hey doesn't the post office irradiate our mail," Kate questions hoping to alleviate the situation.

"They do. Anything with DNA dies," McGee replies.

"And all those disease you named they have DNA right?" Tony asks.

"They do. So if all was done correctly then you should be fine." McGee replies sending a little relief through Tony.

"Awe McGee you should have let him squirm," Kate laughs.

"It all depends on if the post office didn't screw up again. Last Christmas I got a box of honey dust in the mail," Gibbs adds joining in on the conversation.

"Honey dust?" Kate questions.

"It's a body powder guys give to girls. Sorry Kate women," Tony begins but is interrupted by Gibbs.

"It makes a woman's skin feel silky smooth and when kissed tastes like honey," Gibbs imparts causing his team to glance at him curiously from outside their shower stalls.

After drying off and dressing in the clothing provided, team Gibbs heads to autopsy to begin their day of being poked and prodded. "It's my fault boss. I shouldn't have let Tony have the letter," McGee says as he watches Ducky draw blood from Gibbs.

"You should have given me the letter McGee." Gibbs says as he bends his elbow to stop the flow.

"Don't blame yourself McGee. Tony did snatch it from you," Kate says as she rolls her eyes at Tony's relaxed state against the autopsy table.

Before Tony can respond the sound of the back delivery doors opening draws everyone's attention. "Who opened the envelope," A man in a red jumpsuit and masks asks as he walks into the room.

"I'm your pin cushion," Tony replies as he jumps off the table.

The man watches his partner collect the blood samples before he leads Tony out the waiting ambulance when a sneeze stops him. "What?" Kate asks seeing all eyes on her. "It's just a cold," she states.

"Which makes you all the more susceptible, you should go as well Caitlyn," Ducky says as the man in the mask leads Kate out as well.

In the ambulance all is quiet except for the wail of the sirens as it travels down the road. Tony watches Kate carefully, feeling guilty that his actions have not only led him here, but his partner as well. "I'm sorry Kate," Tony says just above a whisper as he sees the worry flash across his face.

"If we come out of this alive you owe me big," Kate replies as they see the ambulance pull into Bethesda.

After dropping off urine and more blood samples, Doctor Brad Pitt, no relation to the actor, leads them through the biohazard labeled doors into a large room with a smaller chamber in the middle. "Isolation?" Kate asks as they enter the outer air lock chamber. "Exactly, now these are Prophylaxis. We'll take these for starters, and we'll go on from there," the doctor says handing each a small cup with pills.

"Prophylaxis," Tony snickers causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"It's a preventative Tony,"

"That's what I use it for."

"Alright choose a bed, and just try to get some rest," Doctor Pitt says as he watches Tony follow Kate to the beds at the end. "But it is good to keep some distance between you. In case one of you is infected." He says as Tony sulks to the first bed.

"Thank you doctor," Kate says with a smile.

"Brad Please," he says with a smile back.

"Kate."

As both patients lie back the outside lights shut off leaving an ominous blue glow to the room as Brad and Nurse Emma watch on form their post.

The music blares through the speakers on the TV in autopsy as Gibbs waits impatiently for his forensic scientist to turn around. "Abby!" Gibbs yells to grab her attention. "What do you got Abs?" he asks while pacing back and forth.

"Nothing yet Gibbs. I've sent off a sample to Atlanta and I've just put in a sample for testing and once my Baby tells me something we'll be able to determine what we have to deal with." Abby responds.

"How long Abs?" he asks gruffly.

"Atlanta has it now and then we should know something within the next 12 hours.

"What!" he yells making McGee and Palmer jump.

"It's not a pregnancy test Gibbs. These things take time," Abby says. "But don't worry Gibbs there are a lot of factors. Most biological weapons turned into powder need a moisture rich environment to survive. IF we're lucky it's probably dies off." Abby says as she moves to the sealed box to investigate the letter.

With precision Abby opens the letter and looks inside finding her worst nightmare. "Gibbs we've got a problem. That bitch put a moisture strip in the envelope." Abby says pulling out the strip.

"Open the letter Abby. We need to know what it says," Gibbs demands.

"I can't Gibbs. Not until Atlanta calls me back and since we don't know what we're dealing with. We don't know how to kill it."

"Damn it Abby open that letter, or you'll know what my head slaps feel like," he says annoyed at the lack of cooperation.

"Gibbs you'd never hit me," she exclaims at his threat.

"I just may start," he yells.

"Not from here," Abby says as she sees Ducky enter her lab still wet from his shower.

"It says if you're reading this and have not initiated Biological attach procedures you should do so now. I have created an antibiotic resistant strain of Y Pestis." Ducky begins to read.

"It's the Pneumonic Plague Gibbs. This is good if I can narrow down what strain this may help the doctors," Abby says as she readjusts the search parameters on the mass spec.

"That may not help Abigail. Jethro it says within 32 hours those infected will die, unless case number BE-7114 is reopened and those responsible are arrested," Ducky reads aloud.

"Gibbs this person created a magic bullet. There's an antidote. We just have to find out who has it," Abby explains with a hint of relief in her voice.

"McGee did you get it?" Gibbs asks as he watches McGee head to Ducky's computer. "Palmer I need you to requisition my team new badges and guns. Got it," he says walking up to Palmer causing the autopsy assistant to quiver in fear.

"Abby I'm coming up," Gibbs declares before moving outing of range of the camera.

Tony wiggles his feet back and forth as he lies back on the hospital bed at the blue lights. "Do you think these lights actually do anything or are they just for show. You know just to make you feel better?" he asks as he examines the lights.

"What do you mean Tony? These lights are there to kill the germs we breathe into the air," Kate sighs as she turns to face him.

"That's what they want you to think. Have you ever heard of the placebo effect Kate?"

"Tony that's for psychological purposes," she says.

"Exactly."

"Are you scared Tony?" Kate asks sitting up.

"Kate I'm never scared," Tony exclaims as he sits in the middle of the bed.

"That's when we can see the danger. We're dealing with something we can't see," she says watching his hand nervously tap on the bed.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me Kate." Tony says after a few moments of silence.

"Who?"

"Ziva. I'm going to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me, and I may not live to ask her. So yeah I'm scared." Tony says angrily as he swings his feet back and forth. Kate sneezes in response causing Tony to glare at her accusingly. "If I get your cold Kate, I'm so going to get you."

"I'm soo scared," she mocks.

"You know what this reminds me of," Tony says steering the conversation in a different direction.

"I feel a movie reference coming on." Kate laughs as she lies back on the bed.

"The boy and the plastic bubble. John Travolta plays a boy with an immune deficiency and has to live in a bubble. So he spends his days staring at the girl next door."

"So it was your teenage fantasy," she teases as she notices out of the corner of her eye Brad and Emma talking as they glance at Tony.

"Funny Kate real funny," he laughs before he begins to cough.

"Are we doing okay in here," Emma says a little less jovial as she discreetly wipes Tony's mouth. As she pulls the cloth away she sighs sadly as the large red spot.

Ducky shakes his head in utter disappointment as he looks at the now empty autopsy room. "I cannot believe Jethro broke protocol. I specifically told him not to leave the lab," Ducky exclaims.

"Oh he didn't," Abby laughs as she sees Gibbs and McGee walk into her lab dressed in blue isolation suits. "At least not isolation."

"McGee I want you to pull that case and get any agent who worked on it here and Abby get that damn letter out here and run some tests. I want to know who sent it now," Gibbs exclaims as they hear the beeping of Abby's computer.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asks as he makes his way to the computer adjusting his air pack along the way.

"Well I ran the lipstick, and since all lipstick is inspected by the FDA. I figured we could trace what type it is and possibly who bought it," Abby says as Gibbs glares at her approvingly.

"Good work Abby. So what do we have?" he asks.

"Whoa, the reason the powder survived the post office. The lipstick is made of 75% lead. Gibbs, lead SWAK outside and the lead SWAK I found inside, in between y pestis on a moisture strip," Abby says demonstrating with her hands.

"What does it all mean Abby?" Gibbs asks as Ducky walks back into the lab.

"It means Tony's infected with Pneumonic Plague. Doctor Brad Pitt just called; all the blood work has come back clean except for Tony." Ducky says as he notices Cassie walking into the lab in a tight red dress.

"Cassie," Abby exclaims drawing Gibbs' attention to her as he rips off his suit.

"Good you're here. McGee's in the other room. Pull what you can from the file we need a name for the person who sent this," he says leading Cassie into the office. "Abby I need you to call Ziva. Tell her to get to Bethesda as fast as she can." Gibbs says as he walks back to the office. "McGee what did you two find?" He asks.

"It was a rape case. The victim couldn't remember anything, but her Mother Hannah Lowell was the one accusing the Midshipman," Cassie says as she works to pull up more information.

"Good, would she have the ability to manufacture Y Pestis?" Gibbs asks as he watches McGee strip himself of his suit.

"Not her, but she does run a pharmaceutical company and has some of the best biomedical engineers in the world working for her," She says standing up at Gibbs' gesture.

"You're with me. Palmer did you get them?" he asks seeing Palmer entering the lab.

"Uh yes Gibbs. I got you new badges but they would not let me have the guns. I don't think they trusted me." Palmer exclaims as he watches Gibbs grab his cell phone and badge. As he watches him walk away he suddenly remembers one other thing given back to him. "Oh Gibbs, CDC gave this back. It was Tony's," Palmer says throwing the small blue velvet box to him.

"Was he even going to ask me," Gibbs mumbles as he makes his way out the door with Cassie on his heels.

He can hear the banging before he even opens the doors. With interest peaked he opens the door to find a woman with dark curly hair dressed in cargo pants and a fitted tee frightening one of the night nurses at the desk. "Miss I am going to have to ask you to calm down or you will be asked to leave," Doctor Pitt addresses the woman nervously.

"I will not calm down. My boyfriend is here, and no one will tell me what is happening," the woman practically yells with venom dripping.

"Okay we'll maybe I can help. What is your boyfriend's name?" he asks watching her play with a paperclip.

"Anthony DiNozzo," she says a little more calmly.

"Ms. David?" she nods her head yes glad that someone is helping.

"Ziva."

"Doctor Mallard informed me you would be coming. Let me just gather some updates for Tony, and then I'll show you to him," Brad says grabbing a couple of lab reports before leading Ziva through the doors.

"How bad is he doctor?" she asks taking in the X-ray machine and I.V. pole already set up where Tony is lying.

"He has been infected, and it has reached his lungs. We're starting an I.V. And if you'll excuse me were going to take an X-ray of his lungs to see how much damage there is." he says entering the isolation chamber as Ziva makes her way to the other side to get a better view.

"How are you doing Tony?" Brad asks nodding as Emma preps Tony for an X-ray.

"Feeling a hundred and ten percent, when can I get out of here," he rasps out as he sits up. Looking up he catches sight of Ziva with a lone tear on her face. "Ziva! What do I have Brad?" he says as his coughing begins again, but this time more violent.

"Pneumonic Plague Tony, but don't worry. Let's take this X-ray first and see what were dealing with," he says waiting for Tony to finish before lying him back down. "Now take a deep breath. Everyone back behind the screen," he says before grabbing the remote and heading behind the screen himself.

"Can't Emma do it for me? I'm sure she's got great lungs," Tony jokes making the nurse laugh as he attempts to keep his line of sight with Ziva.

"I'm sorry for him. His humor is very Sexist, childish, and raunchy" Kate apologizes for her partner.

"Funny," Emma says as she sees the doctor give the all clear.

Kate watches silently as Emma passes the doctor on her way to settle Tony once again. "Why aren't you sick Kate?" Tony asks wearily as he takes in his partner wearing a mask.

"Because I'm stronger than you," Kate teases.

"Are not," Tony coughs. Kate laughs through her tears as she takes Tony's hand to squeeze.

"Are too. Now when you get out of here we'll have a movie night. You can torture me with all your knowledge."

"I'll…be sure…to hold you to it…" Tony barely gets out before he coughs again.

"Kate you need to leave now. I can't risk you getting infected," Brad says as he leads her out of the room.

Tony watches her leave before turning his gaze back to Ziva who has a lone tear running down her face. "Ziva..." he whispers as his eyes begin to close. "I love you" he barely gets out before he falls asleep.

"He's going to die Ducky," Kate cries as she exits the room into Ducky's waiting arms.

"There there dear," Ducks says wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Tony" he hears Ziva whisper as she watches on as Tony's face turns paler and the blue pallor becomes more prominent.

Before any of them can process what is occurring the doors burst open revealing Gibbs with a determined look on his face. "Who are you?" Brad says stopping Gibbs as he reaches the first set of doors.

"I'm his boss, and the bug is dead, has been for the last hour. It had a suicide chain," Gibbs says pushing pass the doctor and into the room.

He looks at Tony silently before bending down to be level with his Agent's ear. "Tony can you hear me. Are you listening? You are not going to die," Gibbs says looking for some sign of response from Tony. With none given he lands a smack to Tony's head.

"I'm listening," He groans out as his eyes pop open.

"You're not going to die," Gibbs exclaims as he slips the small blue box into Tony's hand.

"I gotcha boss," he rasps out closing his hand around the box. "Does this mean I have your permission?" he asks watching Gibbs begin to make his way out of the room as he pulls the box closer to his chest.

"You always had it," he says before the doors close behind him.

An hour later after adjusting his meds Tony rests comfortably as Brad and Ziva watch from the corner of the room. "Will he be okay doctor?" she asks with worry dripping in her voice.

"With the plague dead we're just fighting the pneumonia now. He may have some minor permanent damage to the lungs, but otherwise he should be fine," Brad answers.

"Can I stay with him?" she asks.

"As long as you stay in your own bed go ahead," he says before exiting the room.

"I leave you alone for a week and you nearly die. What am I going to do with you Tony?" Ziva says as she walks up to his bedside.

"Sorry Zi, I'll make it up to you. I promise," he laughs lightly as he feels her lips press against his forehead.

Once she makes herself comfortable she reaches out and grasps Tony's already outstretched hand, creating an unbreakable bond between them.


	4. Chapter 4

He watches the spit shined shoes come closer to him, when he hears the slightly gruff voice, "The answer you're looking for is not in there," it says causing him to look up at its owner. With a questioning glance and a quirked eyebrow the man looks up at the slightly older man. "Gibbs?"

"Don't look at me Tony. I don't have the answers either." Gibbs states bluntly as he takes the seat across from Tony.

"What am I suppose to do. I mean she kept a secret from me, us, and it killed Kate," Tony says with anger and sadness in his voice.

"Tony there's a lot more to this than you know. Before you do something you'll regret. Talk to Ziva, what has happened is something the both of you will have to live with for the rest of your lives. Don't let it destroy want you two have," Gibbs says hoping to have gotten into the thick skull of the young man.

"I don't know Gibbs," Tony begins to say.

"Hey don't be like me. Don't let anger push all that you have away. Don't play that game, you won't win," Gibbs says harshly before getting up and heading back to his seat next to the new NCIS director.

Later that evening, pulling his tie away from his neck, Tony maneuvers the key into the lock of his newly rented apartment. With a little nudge the blue door easily opens revealing a warm, homey, half unpacked apartment. He stumbles his way in and over to the cream colored couch. Sighing heavily as he lands, Tony looks over at the side table next to him and notices the blinking red light on the answering machine.

With a press of the button, Ziva's voice fills the quiet apartment. "Hi it is me. I do not know if you will get this but if you do. I will be back by tomorrow night. There are some things I have to finish up here. When I get back we need to talk. I love you Tony please do not forget that." The call ends leaving a dead silence throughout the room, causing Tony to groan in anger. Running his hands over his face, Tony takes a long deep breath before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

The next night as the rain beats heavily against the apartment's windows, Tony sits at the dining room table a beer in front of him impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Too soon he hears the tell tale signs of a key turning in the lock. Taking a deep breath he balls his fist preparing, preparing for the fight he wants to start. "Tony?" Ziva's voice carries from the living room into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," he says gruffly.

Ziva makes her way into the kitchen, preparing herself for the battle she knows is inevitable. Walking in, she sees her boyfriend sitting at the table slouched over an open bottle of beer, picking at the label. Silently she grabs the seat next to him and wraps her hand over his. "Tony I am sor…"she begins to say.

"Don't say it." He pulls his hand away. "How could you let this happen?" Tony grounds out in anger not even daring to make eye contact.

"I did not know until after it happened. I was helping Ari to keep his cover as a Hamas Terrorist it was a Mossad operation. We were trying to bring down a cell. If I had known what he had turned in to, what he even had planned. I would have stopped him. Kate was my friend too." Ziva says taking a shaking breath trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You don't get to call her that. If she was your friend you would have done everything to protect her."

"And if I had, I would have stopped Ari then. But Kate is dead there is nothing I can do that will bring her back. I am sorry Tony, Kate did not deserve this."

Tony nods his head silently as he looks out the window across from him, watching the rain make paths down the window sill. "Do you at least know why?" he asks breaking the silence with a monotone voice.

"Yes." Ziva chokes back a few tears as she looks at Tony with a look of demand for more in his eyes. She closes her eyes for a few seconds as she remembers the last minutes of Ari Haswari's life. "He did it as a payback to my Grandfather," she says running a hand through her hair.

"Then Ari was your…?"

"My cousin yes. He was older than me and with Talia we were the Three Musketeers. He was my Uncle's son with another woman. He joined Mossad after his mother died in an air strike, something our Grandfather had set up. He never forgave him, and used his missions to eat away at him. I never thought that he would do anything like this." Ziva let's a few tears fall allowing herself to grieve for the man that was like a brother to her.

Irked Tony lashes out once again. "Well he did. I can't believe how right Gibbs was right. Mossad is like the Mafia one big happy family." He laughs in disgust at the thought he still has feelings for the woman next to him.

"Tony do not act like that. I did not just blindly follow order to protect him. In fact I am the one who killed him," she states bluntly watching as shock and confusion distort his face.

"You what!"

"I shot Ari. I shot my cousin, not my father."

"Why?"

"Because I could not let him hurt anyone else, he already destroyed too many lives, and I was not going to let him destroy another. He was no longer the person I grew up with. I do not know what he was, but I did know I had to stop him," Ziva says feeling his hand carefully wrap around hers. "I am sorry Tony that I did not find out sooner." She finally breaks down letting the tears that have wanted to come out flow freely.

Standing up he moves the few inches and helping her up, wraps his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry too. It's just hurts so much. She was such a great friend and partner. I'm sorry I blamed you." He cries holding her tighter.

The sun begins to peak over the ridge of Washington D.C., smell of rain hangs in the morning air breathing in new life to the city. In the apartment where the night before anger and sadness reigned, now is fresh sense of calm. Ziva David makes her way quietly around the bedroom picking up the clothing scattered around. Picking up a pair of jeans, she notices a box fall from the pocket. Retrieving it from the floor, curiosity gets the better of her and she lifts the lid revealing an elegant diamond engagement ring. "Tony?" she says loud enough to stir him from his sleep.

"Hmm what?" he mumbles turning over to look at where his girlfriend's voice had come from.

"What is this?" she asks turning to show him the ring.

"That…Well that's your engagement ring," he says squinting as the light reflects off the ring and into his eyes.

"My engagement ring? Funny I do not remember you asking me," Ziva says moving to sit next to Tony on the bed.

"Well you see I don't have a plan yet. I was going to ask you, but then everything happened, and well I was having doubts, and…" Tony begins to ramble.

"Tony," she says interrupting him. "Ask me."

Pulling himself into a seated position he takes the ring from the box in one hand, and her hand in his other. "Ziva David Gibbs, will you marry this crazy man and make me the happiest man in the world," Tony asks moving the ring closer to her hand.

"Yes Tony DiNozzo I will marry you," she says moving in to kiss him as she feels him slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you Ziva," he says as they pull away.

"I love you too, and I know there is still a lot we have to work through, but I know we will get through it." Ziva says before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
